


She is a Solider

by Creative_crybaby



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: I love Black Widow. She is a powerful female character. I hope that Marvel will continue to do her justice by showing her complicated layers.  This is a story honoring her, first as a woman and then as a superhero.I hope you enjoy it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Black Widow is a superhero (not my creation, bummer) but she is also a women. This is a short story on how she balances being both.

She walked into her bedroom and started to peel off her dirty and torn suit. At least the damage allowed its easy removal. She took off the thin Stark tech that she wore under her clothes for extra protection. In front of her mirror she stands in her unsexy but extremely functional underwear. Being shot never seemed to distract her in battle, but pinching undergarments? That seemed to be her breaking point. It made her laugh to think that simply switching all her "work" underwear with something itchy and unfitting would give her enemies a slight advantage.

The tech protected her from bullets, broken ribs, stab wounds to her vital organs, but it didn't prevent bruising. Today's battle was already showing up in purple and blue shades on her skin she knew it would be worse in a few days.

The shower called to her. Tony had made it special for her. He had at first put in a tub and shower combo, but he changed that once he realized that Natasha wasn't using it and sneaking into to his own shower. He quickly made the connection, having been subject to flashbacks himself.

The water was hot. She grabbed the green apple shampoo, her favorite scent. Tony may have paid for it, but it was Steve's thoughtfulness when he orders personal supplies that put that particular bottle on her shelf.

She washed her hair. Tension drained as she ran her fingers through her soapy strands and rubbed her scalp. She rinsed her hair and opened the jar of homemade conditioner from Bruce. It smelled mildly of pear and was a complimentary smell to the shampoo.

While the conditioner did its work, the redheaded assassin opened another jar and slathered the cream on her legs. It was scentless but it tingled refreshingly on her skin, a gift from Pepper. A sharp blade on her legs moved in short strokes; each pass changing her from the soldier back to a woman. She methodically worked her way up her body and only put down the razor when she was entirely smooth.

She grabbed her sponge and soaped it up with the body wash that Clint bought her for her birthday, green apple scent too. And the facial scrub felt like it removed the last bit of battle from her body.

She rinsed off. The drain swallowed the bubbles after they slid off her body. She stepped out of the shower still dripping. Steam filled the room and without a command, Jarvis removed it while keeping the room warm.

She dried off, but didn't wrap herself in the towel. Instead she stood in front of her mirror and reached for a golden vessel. Carefully she tilted it until asgardian oil poured out into her hand. She smelled mint and something she couldn't place. This time she worked down her body, beginning with her face and ending with her toes. Her tired muscles began to recuperate as she massaged the oil in.

She slicked her damp hair back and braided it, blinked back at her reflection. She looked human again. Beautiful and fragile. This wasn't the woman that the world saw.

She stepped out of the bathroom and glanced at the bed. Thor laid across her bed dwarfing it greatly.

"Is it good that I am here? Or would you rather another was in my place?"

She smiled softly and straddled the man. He pulled her down for a kiss.

Later, She would dress again and put up her walls. But, for now, she was naked and would seek her comfort.


End file.
